The invention relates to a segmented coupling and more particularly is concerned with a coupling assembly used to couple large diameter thin wall pipe.
Segmented pipe connectors are generally used to couple pipes where it is desirable to permit easy assembly and disassembly thereof. In one prior segmented pipe coupling, the coupling is mechanically positioned on the pipe with a key engaging a groove in the pipe. In another prior segmented pipe coupling the coupling is mechanically positioned on the pipe with grip means engaging the outside surface of the pipe. These prior art couplings do not permit an axial expansion of the pipe within the coupling in the order of 0.75 inch as is required at least for some plastic pipe. In addition, the prior couplings are rugged and heavy castings which physically force the pipe to conform to the shape of the castings rather than permitting some accommodation in conforming to the shape of the pipe.